


7QT Amino Series - Lullaby (Kim Yugyeom)

by AmeLee23



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Backstory, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Platonic Cuddling, Short & Sweet, Shy Kim Yugyeom, distant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeLee23/pseuds/AmeLee23
Summary: 7QT- Seven Quality TimeIt's a series of one shots in which a female, the reader, gets to spend individual quality time with Got7 (cuddling or relaxing activities)Lullaby -- His feelings wreck him with their existence, but he finds their match in the lullaby she sings in the dead of night.





	7QT Amino Series - Lullaby (Kim Yugyeom)

Yugyeom woke up to weight on his chest. Sentimental and physical, both at the same time. In a state of drowsiness, he couldn't figure out who or what it was; his hand searched for the familiar touch of one of his members' body, and was met with something curvy, skinny. He thought the person to be BamBam, so he didn't give it much attention. He resumed to his sleep, as he was used to this kind of affection.

However, it came back to him, that BamBam was nowhere near the dorm, as he was probably peacefully cuddling with his cats in his own apartment. What on earth had he done last night? His eyes too heavy to open, he poked at the foreign fervent mass again, to be met with the same round line and feel of ribs, so he finally shot open his eyes.

Woman no doubt, it did finally dawn on him, that he was watching a movie with her last evening. Looking around, the LED of the screen was still beeping, as the TV hadn't been turned off and went into stand by. So was the computer that it was connected to, with its green light on and silent cooler whirling. They must've fallen asleep sometime during the movie.

Who this woman was; it was simple. His first love, his one and only, the one who he couldn't have. Between endless teasing from Jinyoung hyung and her contract with Jaebeom hyung, there was a dull ache in his heart.

What this woman did to him, it was beyond words. His heartbeat increased, thumping against her unhearing ear and his fingers flying away from her body, he tried his best to pull away from her embrace in a harmless mode, to not wake her up.

To all extent of his tries, she stirred in her slumber and rolled her forehead on his chest, her frail fingers clasped on his shirt. She let out a sound of distress that made Yugyeom freeze.

With sluggish movement, she rolled off him and stuck her palm to the bridge of her nose. She exhaled and opened her eyes, noticing Yugyeom's shy stare.

"Gyeomie" A statement, a greeting, something in between. She glanced around her, at the running Tv, then reached for her phone.

"Looks like the movie ended." After a better look at the time, she spoke again. "A long time ago."

Yugyeom stayed quiet, and she chose to as well. "Ah, my head hurts " she mumbled, quietly, voice dulled by the pillows. Then she looked at him again, who unwavered his gaze from her. Still shell shocked from her warmth, he was unmoving and speechless, much alike all their small interactions when he found himself falling more and more.

"Should I move to another member's room? It's too late to drive home."

"No!" Yugyeom whisper yelled, then bit his words along with his lip. "I mean, you can if you want, but I don't mind you staying here-"

"Alright." She interrupted his panic, simply turning around from him and getting comfortable on the other side of the bed.

Mumbling again about her head pains, she shuffled until Yugyeom asked her if she needed a pain killer. She hummed in response and left the bed and his room, to search in the cupboards she already knew so well from all the times and nights spent here.

Yugyeom faced the ceiling, cerebrating about the early starting days, when she didn't get along with everyone so well. From awkward photo shoots to cutting conversations short and deciding to not join them for dinner no matter how much Jaebeom insisted, to the day when the maknae told his leader about his feelings and was shot down immediately, so he wouldn't pursue his feelings for her. It was a tragic story, but the happy days and moments of getting her to speak, joke and fool around with him were what kept him going strong.

Two moments in particular he liked to think about often; first one, when she watched him quietly from the doorstep, as he poured out his heart and soul into a solo dance routine he'd been working on. When he was done, panting, dazed from the exercise, and she was noticed, she grabbed a water bottle from the far side table and brought it to Yugyeom, who extended his arm automatically to it, bewitched. She had a gentle smile, proud eyes, and the most honest of tones when she complimented him: "You're doing great Gyeomie. That was awesome." It wasn't much, per se, however, it was his go to thought whenever he was feeling insecure.

Second interaction he liked remembering, was when he was feeling low, worn out and tired. With his head down, hunched over on the couch in the waiting room, she strutted in for her forgotten coffee. Noticing Yugyeom's faze, she crouched before him and searched for his eyes, asking what's wrong. Without a second thought, she placed her coffee in his hand and patted his leg comfortingly."Just hang on a little longer, Gyeomie. And rest plenty when you can." That same smile, same voice; Yugyeom remembered these words whenever he felt down. Fresh in his memory, the sweet bitter taste of that drink, the lipstick marks on her straw, the aesthetic handwriting on the cup saying her name; how he ran his fingers over the letters over and over again, until there was no more liquid. It gave him energy, she gave him life.

 

He woken up the second time that night, when the woman of his dreams was once again under his covers, laying in his bed.

"Did I wake you again? Sorry." After a short sigh, shifting to her side, she rested her head on her arm and looked at Yugyeom, dead on. There was no particular reason of their fixed gazes, nothing to bind them together. To her maybe, it felt comforting, peaceful to enjoy someone was next to her. She couldn't see him well, and nor could Yugyeom, but from the still shadows contouring their faces, they could tell none had moved. 'Love is intimidating' was his only thought, complexed by his inability to do anything, even if he felt she was begging for him to do something in that moment. Soon enough, she gave up and slid under the covers, still facing him, but with her head low and eyes covered. Yugyeom was relieved, but also regretful. It was always the same question; what if he had done something?

They both avoided each other for a while, in a ambiental silence and nonexistent embrace. In fact, the only things touching were the fluff of her hair with Yugyeom's red tinted ears, and the tips of Yugyeom's fingers with her knee, which he ultimately retracted from the pressure and anxiety of the contact. What had gotten into her, he didn't know, as she blindly sought that hand he hid away with her own, and forcibly intertwined fingers with him. The action had taken him by surprise, a sore hitch in his throat as she also rubbed her forehead on the round of his shoulder.  He squeezed her fingers by mistake, but she did the same; forming a life threatening bond between their hands, with thumbs strongly locked together. When she glanced up at him, with a calm, unmoving gaze, that's when Yugyeom's heart literally skipped a beat, a big, muffled thump with a decently short pause following, all swallowed by his ribcage. He could die, he could give up his life for this to be true and wholesome, not a dream of a naive youth.

But by the small side smirk on her lips, he could tell this was not a dream. It was a never seen before kind of affection, new ground territory, with a vibe horrifically different from what he's known.

What it meant, he only figured out when both of them seemingly leaned in closer, to their lips' demise; their fingers pulled apart, hers now in his disheveled hair, and his pulling her hips closer. A kiss, two at once, maybe three; Yugyeom sighing into her lips, releasing all the tension and desire that had been only stock and store for him lately. Her kisses, her lips molding into his spoke without sound, singing a lullaby about the surrealism of their love.

It was true that she wanted him back, that in the dead of night and wide awake dreams, cradled to his chest, she would sing him sweet lullabies until the breaking of dawn.

 

**Author's Note:**

> See the original blog : https://aminoapps.com/c/got7igot7/page/blog/7qt-fanfiction-series-part-i-yugyeom/PJmj_nortmu6lXggqPplLjkznP0n42pvY4V


End file.
